


Lance's Jacket

by GhostyTheWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating, Pining, but just sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Lance's jacket goes missing, and Shiro knows where it is. Galra Keith stuff ensues, really just wanted to make a fluffy sweet piece. Maybe i'll write y'all some sad shit soon who knows, but no angst in this house for now. Have fun





	Lance's Jacket

Lance had been walking around the lounge lifting and pushing things around before he groaned. “Where is my jacket, I swear it’s like every week something new goes missing.” 

“Don’t know man,” Hunk said, looking around as well now. “Are you just leaving all your stuff in one place and keep forgetting about it?”   
Lance looked offended but kept looking, Shiro glanced around before leaving, “Talk to Allura maybe it’s the mice?” He said walking out the door and swiftly to Keith’s room. Ever since Korlia came back into Keith’s life, she started feeding him some well known Galra food to help them grow. He began to develop more Galra tendencies since then, including Korlia’s face stripes. 

However, along with the stripes, his urges to have a mate developed even further. Keith had been talking to Shiro recently about how Lance helped him through losing him and how close they had become. They began training together, Keith started laughing at Lances jokes, they just hung out in general. But once he moved on to the Blade of Mamora, he started to miss Lance and even bought one of the little Lance Voltron dolls on that planet they liberated. 

When Keith rejoined Voltron, things weren’t that much different. Lance and Keith fell back into place and began playing the same song and dance they always did. 

Keith began developing feelings beyond friendship for Lance and the desire for a mate never really died. Keith had then decided he would choose Lance as his mate, however choosing a mate also came with wanting pieces of them. At first it was something like a napkin or a rag, then Keith moved onto Lances actual things. But Keith was really pushing his luck now by stealing Lances jacket. 

Shiro didn’t even knock, he knew Keith left his door unlocked, and watched it swish open. And as he expected Keith had the jacket to his face, rubbing it and smiling. He dropped it and froze for a second then breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, it’s just you.” Keith picked up the jacket and laid it across his legs trying not to look at it.   
“He’s looking for it you know.” Shiro said shortly while closing the door behind him. 

“I was going to give it back to him tomorrow. I just wanted it for today, it wouldn’t even smell like him soon anyways.” Keith grumbled while holding the Jacket.   
“No Keith, this is becoming to much, it isn’t normal anymore. You need to let me take the jacket and leave Lance’s stuff alone. If you want him as a mate, you’re going to have to talk to him, not steal his stuff.” Shiro walked over and tried to grab the jacket, but Keith growled and pulled back, his Lance, his Lance smelled like the jacket, Shiro had no right to take it away. They pulled back and forth for a bit before Shiro was able to pull it from Keith’s hands. 

Keith whimpered and tried to grab it back. Shiro looked at him sternly “If you don’t stop I’ll tell Lance.” Shiro said, holding the jacket up.   
“NO!” Keith yelled out, he didn’t want Lance to think he was creepy, and yeah he was becoming a little creepy but the Galra in him was always the one who made him want it. 

Shiro sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Look, just talk to Korlia about how to go about this, maybe she can help, but Lance is getting his jacket back.   
Keith huffed as he watched Shiro leave the room, he wanted Lance’s jacket but more he just wanted Lance. So, he went to Korlia hoping she could help, maybe she would even agree with Keith about the jacket. 

Resentfully he knocked on her door, he didn’t want to be here, but it felt like his only option.   
“Keith!” She smiled, “What’s wrong I can smell disappointment?” Related Galra could smell different emotions through their pheromones.   
“Can we talk inside?” Keith asked looking around. 

“Of course.” She side stepped letting him into her room. 

“I really like Lance.” He started out quite boldly not knowing how to move into conversation, but Korlia smiled widely. 

“He’s a good one right, oh he would be a great mate for you. I see how he cares about you when you two train, and how he always asks how your doing to the side. If you’re here for approval then yes, I approve.” Korlia had really gotten into mothering Keith once she had him back. She was trying to make up for missing time, but also fulfilling her dream of being with Keith. 

“Well, um, good to know, but that’s not why I’m here. I wanted to know how to ask him to be my mate? Like how do Galra do all of that?” Keith looked hesitant.   
“Oh, well first you deliver food to your desired mate, to show you know how to provide. Then you give a gift to show you care about them and know what they like. Then lastly you make an attempt at courting them to see if you are a true match.” As Keith listened he was beginning to panic, he couldn’t cook, he knew what Lance liked but he had everything he liked, and he had no idea on how to court. 

Korlia began to speak again, “Then again your father never did adhere to Galra mating rituals, he never really understood. Human’s are very strange.” She seemed to be looking back in her memories. 

“Well what did you two do?” Keith asked. 

“He was very nice, which I thought was strange considering he was just helping me with human intel, no need to be personal. But we began to grow close, so I gave him food, and he punched me in the arm and said I was awesome. He gave me a food bar I couldn’t eat, but I still punched him in the leg and said he was awesome, however he cried out in pain. Then I gave him a camera and he hugged me which I thought was strange. He then gave me a gold ring with a K on it, so I tackled him, apparently I wasn’t doing it right. I finally asked him to be my mate and he said yes, but that we would have to work on human practices.” Keith nodded, he was starting to form some ideas. 

“Thanks, Korlia, wait what happened to the ring?” Keith asked. 

“Oh, I still have it, I was going to give it you when I found you again, I guess I forgot about it.” She pulled the ring out of a draw in her side desk, it had a perfectly script K on it with a light scratch across the top. 

“I stopped wearing it when it got damaged, I wanted it to last.” She said humming and looking at it, her mate she thought, it had her thinking of her mate.   
The ring slid on perfectly to Keith’s right middle finger, reflecting beautifully. 

He left and was going to start on his first act of courting, cooking. Of course, he went to Hunk, asking if he could see him alone.   
“Hey, so just curious, what is Lance’s favorite food?” Keith asked, Hunk looked at Keith suspiciously.   
“You’re not going to poison him, are you?” He asked. 

“What! No! I just want to make him his favorite food.” 

Hunk looked at him deeply again, “You like him don’t you!” 

“SHH!” Keith waved his hands to get him to be quiet, Hunk couldn’t ruin his mating ritual.   
“Oh well, in that case, his favorite food is green tomato enchiladas.” Hunk said thinking about how great it would be to have some right around now.   
“Damn it, do we have anything to try and make that.” Keith bit his lip, a nervous tick. 

“No. But I have come pretty close to a chocolate taste, and Lance loves chocolate with caramel, and we have a plant that produces something close to sugar so I can make the caramel.” Hunk said. 

“Well shouldn’t I be making it?” Keith asked. 

“Have you ever made caramel?” Hunk asked. 

“No.” 

“Then no.” Hunk got to work on the caramel while Keith worked on the chocolate, putting them in the freezer so the little circles of chocolate would harden up. The two of them carefully put little balls of caramel on the chocolates then dunked then back into the chocolate to cover them. Once they were pulled out of the freezer for the second time they were perfect. 

Keith put them all in a bowl after tasting one and finding it delicious, bringing them to Lance.   
Lance was wearing his jacket again and sitting on the couch tapping away at a pad, communicating with foreign planets giving them updates on Voltron.   
“Hey, what you up to?” Keith asked. 

“Giving messages out like Allura asked, what’s up with you?” Lance turned to look at a sweating Keith.   
“I made these, thought you would like them.” Keith pushed his arm out to Lance. 

“What are they?” He asked carefully taking one out. 

“Chocolate caramels, Hunk helped me, so you won’t die or anything.” Keith smiled warily while Lance just laughed and put it in his mouth.   
“Keith!” Lance yelled, “These are amazing!” Lance grabbed the bowl and continued to eat. Keith noticed Korlia in the doorway giving him a thumbs up and smiling. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Keith smiled brightly. 

The next day Keith took Red out with him to a trading center, he was looking for anything human. Then Keith saw what looked like a human camera, he remembered what Korlia had said about her gift to his father. 

Pidge was sitting with Lance when Keith returned, he wanted Lance to himself but didn’t know how to ask. He broke the censor on his door and went back to the lounge and asked Pidge to fix it. From their face, it didn’t seem like they were too pleased. 

“Hey, so I was shopping around,” Keith began while sitting on the couch, “And I found a camera, like from Earth. I figured you could take pictures of everything, for your family and all. I know you miss them, so maybe this will be like having them there with you in the future.” When Keith looked into Lance’s eyes tears were spilling out. He wiped away at his face and laughed. 

He turned it on and knew exactly how to work it, it was just like his family one. “Come here, we’ll be the first ones.” Lance said wrapping his arm around Keith and snapping a picture. Keith looked a little structed but happy, while Lance looked just plain happy. 

The next day Korlia found Keith training, “Keith!” She seemed quite excited, “My son you now have a mate, yes?” She asked as he ended the simulation.   
“No, and I don’t think I will, I don’t want to ruin what we have. I would rather have him like this than not at all.” Keith said as his sword shifted back to a blade.   
“What? No son, imagine having someone else with him, someone else he chooses to love because you never asked.” She seemed a bit desperate.   
“What does it matter if he won’t like me back in the first place? Just let it go.” He sighed grabbing some water.   
Krolia huffed, “I thought I lost your father for some time, he started to spend his time with some girl. I was so upset and regretted never asking for his hand, so I stopped talking to him. Eventually the other girl moved away, and I could ask for his love,” She looked down at the gold ring she gave Keith, “And he was happy to give it. I might miss him every day, but I’m glad that even in our short time together we got to share our love, don’t you want that?” 

Keith slipped off the ring, “I know you wanted me to have this, but he was your mate, you should have it. To remember him, to have him there with you. And as for Lance, I’ll figure it out.” 

Korlia slid the ring on her left ring finger, happy to see it still fit. “Don’t let him get away.” She smiled and kissed Keith’s forehead, “I’m sorry I let any of you get away.” She smiled and held Keith’s cheek. 

Later on that night, Keith volunteered to help Lance wash the dishes, looking for some alone time with him. They joked and splashed each other, till Keith asked to talk to Lance. 

“So, you know, I just thought… That we, um, well we get along well, and you’re super nice to me, about like the whole Galra thing, and you’ve always have. Just, maybe, do you want to consider going out or something?” Keith could feel his heart, it felt like he was going to burst. 

Lance laughed, at first Keith felt like he was going to cry, but then, “I thought you were never going to ask. I was becoming concerned that you were just buttering me up for something you needed. Of course, I’ll go out with you.” 

Keith’s eyes lit up and a small smile stretched across his face, without asking he reached in for a hug. Lance was a little taken aback by Keith hugging him, considering he usually kept quite the distance. 

“Keith, why if your mom smiling and giving me a thumbs up?” Lance whispered into the hug as he noticed Korlia standing in the doorway.   
“Just let her do it.” Keith said with a laugh.


End file.
